A Change in the Wind
by alimerin1
Summary: Inside the halls of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas must come to terms with the new unsettling feeling he receives when the new whelp, Addilyn Pinehearth, joins their ranks. Her arrival puts the Companions on a dark path, and end up jeopardizing everything they hold dear. Vilkas X F! Dragonborn. Follows the Companions quest line with some added quirks.
1. The Shift

_**Hello everyone! Since I have been enjoying Skyrim recently, and I did not enjoy "The Dova' (so I deleted it), I decided to rewrite a short story with multiple chapters involving Vilkas and my OCC Addilyn Pinehearth. In the past I have created many Mary Sue/Mary Jane (I have heard it called both ways) characters, and I'm trying to pull myself away from that.**_

 _ **That being said, "The Story of Ali Merin" and possibly "Surviving Freddy" are being discontinued. Sonic the Hedgehog is something I'm not as interested in anymore. If I receive an uproar of this idea, then I will continue.  
**_

 ** _Anyway, I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please review, and send me your thoughts. Ideas for the story, what you like, what you don't, what could be improved. Or just kind words if you have nothing to add._**

* * *

Do you know what it's like for your world to be flipped upside down? To experience the injustice that the Forsworn has had? To experience the mayhem all of Winterhold has had?

In a span of several weeks, all those things would have happened to Addilyn and her shield brothers. But that is getting ahead of the story.

* * *

The duo walked along the White River, Monarch butterflies fluttering through the clean crisp air. While not exactly cold, the tundra of Skyrim always had a small nip to the air. A constant thing Severio Pelagia had seemed to always comment on whenever they talked in passing.

The duo, Kharjo the Kahjiit and Addilyn the Nord, made there way along the winding road. Whiterun was almost in sight, and the Nord had found herself in a fit of exhaustion.

First, a dragon attacked outside of Riften, and one of her stray arrows accidentally pierced a guard in the arm. Despite it being a complete accident, she and her traveling companion had ended up running for their lives as the stablemen, guards, and anyone who was remotely outside chased them with weapons drawn.

"I wonder when we will get to Whiterun, my paws are hurting from all this walking" Kharjo whined as he followed behind her, slowly but surely lagging behind.  
"Kharjo, you worked guarding the caravans from oncoming bandit attacks, and now you are complaining about your feet hurting?" Addilyn was determined to reach Whiterun, a city in which she had no bounty placed in her head and she could finally sell all the potions she never used.  
"Yes, but while work with the caravan we also made stops in towns for rest, or took breaks for relaxation by the rivers. We did not walk for days without food or sleep"

It was true, and she could not deny it. They had passed places to rest and set up camp, but her pride had caused her to keep pushing forward to get to a hold that was many many miles away. Slowly, she sighed and came to a stop.

"You're right Kharjo, I'm sorry. As soon as we get to Whiterun, I will set you up in Breezehome so you can rest while I take care of things there" Addylin turned around to face him, her chocolate brown locks flowing around her like waves. Kharjo had been a major help since they had been traveling. and she was taking advantage of his eagerness to help her. It was wrong, and she knew it.

Living in Skyrim, it was hard to make friends. Even as a Nord, she grew up in Cyrodil. Her family living through the Oblivion crisis, she never understood why they decided to stay in Cyrodil and start a family there. When she moved to Skyrim, and ultimately got swept up in Civil War nonsense as she crossed the border, it was a huge dynamic shift. She grew up with Khajiits, Elves, and people alike, and never understood why people in places like Windhelm sought them out as Imperial spies.

"While that does sound tempting, I could not possibly ask you to give up your home to me, besides, I would not want to be stuck in the house alone"  
"You would not be alone" She chimed, "You would have Lydia"  
"Like that's any better" Kharjo huffed, they had begun to walk again, now being able to spot the farms that dotted the path into the city. Plus, the ever so apparent Dragonsreach, a palace of wood that supposedly could hold a dragon. _'Yeah right'_ Addilyn rolled her eyes, remembering the tales she had heard from people in the city.  
"Now Kharjo, there is nothing wrong with Lydia, she is very nice"  
"Yes, she is nice. But she always is watching me, and asking if I need anything, and then she stands in doorways and I can't get through. It is like she has no mind of her own"  
"She is just very hospitable, and you could always ask her to make that Cabbage Vegetable soup you like" Seeking to dodge the 'no mind of her own thing', she tried to cheer Kharjo up. Wanting to make sure he was happy with a refreshing change of pace.

As they strolled near Pelagia Farm, Kharjo let out a small groan of discomfort, "Fine, I would like to relax. And Breezehome is quite quaint' He narrowed his eyes for as her peered at her, "There are no children there, right?"  
Addilyn spun around and was now walking backwards on the path, "No! There are children in the city, sure, but kids and marriage aren't exactly on my radar at the moment. I have seen 21 winters, 22 this year. Adventuring is fun and I won't have nothing tying me down" With speaking those words, she spun back around.  
"Good, while there are kids that can be sweet, I am sick of them pulling my tail for their amusement"

Addilyn gave out a lighthearted chuckle and then proceeded to take a right. That is when she noticed the giant that was standing in Pelagia's farm.

A trio, two female and one very large male stood attacking the beast.

 _'Hats off to their bravery'_ She smiled and drew her glass bow, removing an arrow from the quiver. "Speaking of adventure" she mumbled to herself and let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air and landed into the Giants arm, which enticed it roar like some wild animal. It stomped around. clearly not down with it's rampage of the cabbages. The others paid no mind to who shot the arrow and just sought to bring the giant down. Addilyn drew another arrow and sucked in her breath, steadying her aim. She let the arrow go again, and watched as the dark haired male swung at its legs and the girl in very revealing armor ' _How does she not get hurt wearing that'_ stab it with a dagger. Whatever happened in those seconds, the giant had finally collapsed, to which the girl in the armor previously mentioned looked around for the source of the arrows. Her eyes fell onto Addilyn, and she let out a smile. _'Were those, fangs?'_ She was too far away, but Addilyn could have sword she saw actual canines in this woman's mouth.

 _'Come on, that's crazy'_ She huffed, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. The girl launched herself over the fence of the farm, making her way to Addilyn. Now, Addilyn was not scared, mind you, but still. A woman she never had met in her life gave her a wolfish grin and then makes her way over to her. _'Well aren't you being ridiculous? She is probably going to be the most normal person you met in this country'_.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister." She smiled and punched Addilyn's arm slightly, and action that jolted her a bit considering she did not see it coming.  
"Um, Shield-Sister?" She rubbed her arm, despite it being a friendly action, this woman had an arm that people she brawled with at taverns would be unlucky to cross paths with her.  
"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?" Addylin's response did not matter, she continued, "We are order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

Coin? Fighting? Sounds like this was the best river to go for a swim in. Now, Addilyn had heard of the Companions. It was very easy to know who they were. She thought, however, they were exclusive. Like the no disbanded Blades her parents used to talk about.

"Is it possible for me to join the Companions?" She did her best to hide her excitement, but she was a terrible liar. Always has been, always will be.  
"Not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck" With those words, the woman left with her Shield-Siblings.

' _Looks like I have a new objective'_ Smiling, she looked to Kharjo and started to quickly make her way to the city gates.

* * *

There was a change in the winds, and Vilkas knew it. He felt it the day the Western Watchtower had been attacked by a Dragon. He felt it the day Euroland Gray-Manes son had been lost in war. Something was coming, and it would set a course of motions that no one could stop.

He couldn't put his finger on it though, he never could. Despite having 'Ysgramors smarts' as Skjor liked to state, these smarts had nothing to do with brain power. It was more of a gut feeling.

He began to rack his brain, making his way to the living quarters. His brother wasn't doing anything dangerous today, unless one called flirting with the barmaid at the Bannered Mare dangerous. Aela and Ria and Farkas were out fighting a giant, and there are safety in numbers. So that wasn't it either.

 _'This stupid beast-blood. Making me jumpy for no reason'_ Vilkas rubbed his tired eyes, he had not once in many moons gotten a good nights rest. It stirred him inside, and caused him to be a constant state of tired but not tired at the same time. Kind of like he took an afternoon nap and woke up three hours later.

Vilkas growled in annoyance and marched his way to the end of the hall, desperate to have a discussion with Kodlak over the idea of a vile blood coursing through his veins. Yes, he would admit it, when he first took this **"** **gift"** as a whelp, he was over estatic. But now, as a Nord of 26 moons, he was over this whole 'chasing your tail' thing.

Kodlak knew of the young mans approaching, he always did. He sat outside the bedroom in a chair at the table, reading to himself. Waiting for Vilkas to make his appearance and announce himself.

"Good afternoon, Harbinger" Vilkas spoke politely, knowing Kodlak for a very long time, he respected the man as a father figure. Weaving his way into the room, he took the seat across from him. He hunched over and stared at the floor.  
"Now Vilkas, what has gotten you looking like you lost a fight with a cave bear"

As Vilkas talked to Kodlak about the call of the blood, the pit in his stomach deepened. It was more nauseating, if he was in his beastial form, his ears would be twitching like there is no tomorrow. Still, walking around as a human, he did have some wolflike characteristics that allowed him to sense outside of any mere man. He sniffed the air, and paused.

 _'Blood, sure. Ale, sure. Hoarker roast, sure. All those are normal. But...'_ His thoughts were interupted as the door at the other side of the hall slowly crept open.

A change in the winds, indeed.

* * *

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**_

 ** _Farmers Daughter UPDATE: I am working on the next chapter, I just hit a writers block with that story and I am trying to work through the kinks with it because I actually do enjoy writing it._**

 ** _Burying the Past UPDATE: Again, working on the story. Just had not had time to look at it recently._**

 ** _Review with your ideas, please! It would be very helpful!_**


	2. The Spar

Vilkas watched the figure make her way down the hall. She wore leather armor, and had chocolaty brown hair that flowed around her face like a raging river. With her emerald eyes that had flecks of brown and gray swirling inside them, they pierced their way to him. He could hear her heart racing, the footsteps she took to the room in which he and Kodlak occupied. Each step she took through the hall caused the lump in his throat to grow, and the pit in his stomach to deepen. Why had she come here?

"A stranger enters our halls" Kodlak was sitting with his arms crossed, but he wasn't acting cold or distant. He was his regular charming self. Could he not feel what Vilkas felt?  
"I'm interested in joining the companions" Addilyn smiled, she was nice enough. But that niceness could be treachery. Vilkas felt the wolf inside him growl in distrust, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
"Would you now?" He returned the pleasantry and smiled back. Kodlak was never this nice to the new potential whelps. Had Kodlak lost his touch with who he deemed worthy or not? "What do you call yourself?"  
"Addilyn Pinehearth, sir" She nodded her head in respect as she answered Kodlaks question, growing up, Addilyn was always told to be polite to the elders. They had wisdom, they had strength, they brought honor and glory to their families. Most of them, anyway.  
"Well, Addilyn, let me have a look at you" Kodlak motioned for her to approach him more, so he could look into her eyes. Study her. Examine her. Make sure she was indeed, worthy of the Companions.

 _'Surely Kodlak won't let her in. She appears to weak to hold up in this lifestyle. Her armor choice is poor as well, she could easily get herself killed while in battle'_ Vilkas watched Kodlak closely, and hopefully.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit" Vilkas felt his blood boil, and despite his common sense, he snapped out at Kodlaks decision.  
"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" Vilkas eyed Addilyn, and she returned his gaze. They met each other in the same fiery, angry, passion. Both equally not liking each other at the moment.  
"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts" Vilkas felt a pang from Kodlaks words, he knew it was unjust of him to judge the Harbingers decision without valid reason.  
"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider" Vilkas again, looked at Addilyn, rising from his chair to be on equal footing with her. For a Nord, Addilyn was significantly shorter then him. The top of her head was in line with his chin, and she needed to look up at him to even meet his gaze filled with ditrust, anger, and hate.  
"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart"  
"And their arm" Vilkas chuckled slightly to himself, eyeing the bow strapped to her back with the quiver of arrows.  
"Of course. How are you in a battle, girl?" Addilyn broke the staring contest between her and Vilkas to meet Kodlaks gaze once more. As she mulled over the words in her head, Vilkas watched impatiently.  
"I have much to learn" She eventually said.  
"That's the spirit. Vilkas, here, will get started on that"

* * *

 **VILKAS POV**

I have to test her metal? Gods, why does it have to be me? Aela is down the hall, Skjor and Farkas are as well. Training this whelp is not something I look forward to. But what am I to do?

"Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do" Kodlak directed towards me, as a motion to shove off and do what you need to do. With a look that I must play nice with the new pup.  
"Yes, Kodlak" I nodded and begrudgingly moved out. As I took my footsteps, I heard hers in turn with mine. Keeping the same pace, same length, nothing ever faltering. It was a movement that was too perfect. I swung the door to the mead hall open, and walked up the steps. Part of me hoped that once I reached the outside she would just disappear as quickly as she showed up. But as we reached the outside, there she still was.

As I readied myself for our sparring, I watched her tie her hair up into a ponytail. Her bangs still fell into her face, making the hairstyle in his brain useless. He chewed the inside of mouth to keep quiet.

"The old man said to have a look at you" I eventually grunted, "So I hope you have a sword instead of that flimsy bow"

I watched her eyebrows furrow as she reached into her pack. Pulling on the grip of a glass sword, she unsheathed the weapon. Discarding her bow with her pack, she turned to face me once more.

"Better?" I heard her sarcastic tone, and I curtly nodded.  
"Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it" I didn't even think she knew how to use that thing she called a sword.

I watched her ready her stance, then I watched her swing at me, I blocked it with my shield. But as it made contact, I stumbled back. As a reflex in fighting, I swung my leg at her heel, flipping her onto her back. As I neared her to stab my sword into the ground, she placed her feet onto my chest plate and pushed. This time it was me that went back, and she regained her footing. Swinging again, I shielded her sword with my own and pushed off. As she readied herself for another onslaught, I held my hand up, a signal for her to stop.

"You can handle your own, but there is much need for improvement" I emphasized the word much, unintentionally, but never took it back. I watched the expression on her face turn sour. I couldn't help but inwardly smile. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are" And with those finale words, I tossed my shield over to her, and left her in the yard


	3. The Change

Vilkas figured that she wouldn't last a week, she was weak, and the only successful archer he knew was Aela. The bow was a simple weapon, and smashing skulls in the swords was better. But, when she came back in with Aela's shield, her emerald green eyes met his with determination. The beast inside grunted in approval, but Vilkas sneered. Who was this woman?

He watched her around the Mead Hall each day, and she seemed to get along with everyone. When she talked, faces lit up. His brother would even listen intensely as she told stories of fighting dragons in The Rift, giants in the Pale and Foresworn in the Reach. They all accepted her as a shield sister.

He didn't.

No one shared the same distrust he had for this woman, they all liked her, or at least trusted her. Aela talked about how she wished to go hunting with her, wanting to test her sneak and archery skills. Farkas often discussed the stories she shared, explaining how fun it would be to hunt a dragon with her. The only person that never talked about her was Skjor, but he never talked about anyone.

The beast often begged to be released in her presence, and when he sat by her in the mead hall, his senses would heighten. He would smell the scent of the soap she bathed with, he would hear her heart pump blood through her veins. He would see every glint in her emerald eyes and every purse of her lips. It drove him, and the beast, crazy. He was made to believe the beast was acting the same way he did, that he wanted to notice every move she made in case she reached for a knife to stab him with. He trusted that was the reason.

"Vilkas, do you know where Skjor is?" She approached him one afternoon, standing in front of him, she seemed shorter then normal.  
"Why?" He grunted and stood from his chair, walking away from her and approaching the sparring dummy.

"Because he asked for me, and I would like to know where he is so I could go talk to him" Her voiced was colored in annoyance and anger, but she retained a more so calm tone to it, "If you could tell me, I would greatly appreciate it"  
 _Appreciate it enough to leave?_ "He's downstairs, you should've thought of that yourself"  
"I was just downstairs and could not find him in his room"  
"Check Aela's" He pulled a sword out and swung at the dummy.  
"Why would I check Aela's?" He chuckled and stopped sparring at the dummy and turned to her, restraining the laughs inside him as he looked at her unamused face.  
"Do you really not get it?"  
"Get what?" She shook her head at him slightly and placed her hand on her hips. His eyes lingered for a moment, but shortly returned to her face. She was serious and he began to laugh.  
"What do you think the howls are at night, the wolves?" His chuckles became full blown laughs as he watched her brows furrow in confusion before making the connection in her brain. A light blush spread across her face, and he laughed even more.

 _With her eyes wide and the blush across her face, she looks sort of…_ He shook his head roughly and returned to reality. Just because she was an attractive Nord did not mean he should trust her. Plenty of attractive women can slit your throat while you sleep, it's their ploy.

"Okay… I'll go check Aela's room" She turned on her heel and began to walk to the door before stopping. She turned back around and huffed, "I don't want to knock on Aela's door anymore. That would be awkward for everyone. I'll just wait for him up here"

 _Great…_ "Smart move" Vilkas turned back around and began to spar with the dummy again. He was glad she didn't make conversation, and instead went under the awning to relax. Despite her being so far from him, he still smelt the shampoo and all of the things that drove him

Then, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He heard her, but she didn't speak, she sang. It was soft and quiet, but due to the wolfish hearing Hircine had bestowed onto him, he could hear it clear as day. But, he didn't turn around. He just stopped sparring and listened.

"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes, with a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn comes"

Her voice flowed like honey in his ears, it was melodious. It was lovely. His wolf became soothed by the sound of her singing, and he wished for her to continue. But, the door to the mead hall opened, and Skjor emerged.

"You wanted to see me Skjor?" Her singing ended and Vilkas wanted to hear no part of this conversation. He put his sword away, and returned to the Mead hall. As he passed by the pair talking, he heard Skjor mention something special. He didn't put two and two together.

* * *

 **8:00 pm**

Skjor was standing outside the Underforge as Addilyn approached him, the darkness of night causing their figure to be almost unrecognizable.

"What is my next test?" Addilyn spoke soflty, as most of the other members were in the mead hall, eating, drinking or sleeping.  
"Oh, this is no test. This is a gift" Skjor grinned, "As you know, members of the Circle have been given the gift of the wolf. We wish to bestow this gift to you" With those words, Skjor opened the stone door to the Underforge.

In the Underforge stood a giant, black wolf. Addilyn heard the beast grumble and growl, causing her to stop in her tracks. Skjor, however, marched forward and stood by the werewolf, placing a hand on its back and rubbing it.

"I would hope you would still recognize Aela, even in this form"  
 _Aela...?_ Addilyn followed tentatively, stopping at the other side of the giant, stone bowl.  
"She's agreed to be be your forebearer" Skjor, smiled? Addilyn couldn't tell, "We have to do this in secret because Kodlak wants to rid us of this precious gift" The beast growled in approval of his words. Skjor looked at Addilyn.

Holding up Aela's wolf arm, Skjor took a dagger and cut the skin, causing the bowl to fill up with Aela's blood. Addilyn only watched, curious and slightly disgusted. She had seen plenty of blood, but this, this felt very different.

"Are you ready to accept the blood of the wolf?"  
"What if I don't want to be a werewolf?"

Judging by the looks she got, Addilyn got the feeling that not turning her soul over to Hircine would be in her favor. So, she casted her eyes to the blood, and with every ounce of strength, reached her cupped hand into the red liquid. A pool formed in her hand, and she brought it to her lips. With one silent prayer to the Gods, she drank the blood.

Everything went red

* * *

As Vilkas laid in bed, he heard a howl louder then anything he had heard before. It caused him to shoot up into bed, and the beast growled. Vilkas racked his brain over and over again until finally, everything pieced together. Skjor said he had something special planned, and it wasn't a contract. No.

Addilyn had turned.

He felt a pang of pain in his heart for her at this one moment. He remembers the transformation and how to process feels. It feels like your soul is ripped apart and then poorly sewn back together as the blood of the beast course through your veins. It feels like you've died only to be brought back to life at the last minute while still feeling all the pain.

He felt bad, and awful, and wished he realized that Skjor planned to turn her. Just so he could've warned her. Vilkas, no more then ever, wish she left. But, not for the same reasons. He still didn't trust her...

But, no one deserved to receive the "gift" of the beast.


	4. The Fallen Few

Addilyn doesn't remember much of the transformation. She remembers running through the forest, feeling the cool snow on her paws and the breeze through her fur and ears. But, she doesn't remember leaving the city or what happened while inside the city.

When she awoke somewhere in the wilderness, she was in her underwear, and felt like a boulder hit her.

When her eyes opened, Aela was standing over her with a concerned look in her eyes. Addilyn began to stand, "Aela..."  
"You doing okay? You gave us even more difficulty then Farkus' tansformation" Aela reached he had down and pulled her shield-sister up to her level. "I have your gear, no worries" She handed over a large, fur bag, to which Addilyn nodded.  
"I think so, and thank you" He slightly shaky hand reached over to take the bag, "Am I a werewolf now?"

Addilyn began to slip back into her leather armor, listening to Aela discuss the wolf blood that is coursing through her very own veins right now. She listened to her discuss that if she fed while in her wolf form, that it would make Addilyn stronger and allow her to unlock all her potential as a wolf.

"And, unlike Vilkas, I would not hold off on your transformations until the last minute" Her heartbeat quickened at his name and she looked up at Aela.  
"Why?"  
"Because the beast even if you don't like it needs to be released every once in a while. If you let it fester, it could have negative side effects. And you when you do transform, we don't know what will happen" She shook her head and sighed, and Addilyn could feel the pain she felt.  
"Is there a cure" _Surely if there was, they would tell Vilkas so he wouldn't have to deal with the beast anymore_.  
"No, no known one anyway. Kodlak is searching, but me and Skjor are content with keeping our gift" She smiled a wolfish grin, and now Addilyn was certain those were fangs, "Speaking of which, we have prepared a little gift, welcoming you into the Circle" She turned her back to Addilyn and she followed, pulling her bow quiver over her back in the process, "Nearby, in the ruins of Gallows Rock, lies a horde of Silverhand members. I'm sure you remember them"  
"Unfortunately"  
"Well, we are going to charge in and kill every single one of those bastards" Aela paused and looked back at her, "Skjor already charged in, and now we will follow. And be careful, merely being nicked with those swords will burn like you have been lit on fire. The pain of being cut open will burn like fires from oblivion"

* * *

Vilkas paced in the mead hall, a transformation shouldn't take this long. Normally, the participant would transform and run off somewhere. Aela and Skjor would follow, and bring the participant back home. But, no, no one was here. No Skjor, No Aela, not even Addilyn. The name still sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't want her dead, by a long shot. Too many care about her here, and even if he wasn't one of them, he didn't want his shield siblings to be sad. The sun had risen and a day had passed, now it was day two. Skjot and Aela would have brought her back by now.

The slow creak of the mead hall door pulled his attention. Aela entered first, looking somber, and Vilkas felt his blood stop. Their scents had all mixed together, so he couldn't tell who followed Aela. He smelt all three of them. But, when Addilyn followed slowly behind, he immediately knew.

Skjor was gone.

Vilkas approached Aela, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

* * *

 _They approached the final door of Gallows Rock, and Aela told her to stop moving._

 _"There leader is a vicious woman named 'The Skinner'. I don't think I need to tell you what that means" Aela met Addilyn's eyes, "Proceed with caution, losing a shield sibling is a great pain" Addilyn nodded in comprehension and pushed the door open with so much force._

 _The battle was simpler then she imagined, the only one that took time to take down was their leader. She was a horrendous looking Orc in heavy armor. Luckily for them, Aela and Addilyn were skilled in light armor and could move more quickly. Easily dodging The Skinner's attacks, wearing her down and eventually knocking off her helmet. Meaning, they could easily take her out._

 _But, when they saw the cold, lifeless body of Skjor, the world stopped._

 _"The bastards!" Aela's voice sounded like glass shattering, "Somehow they managed to kill Skjor!" Addilyn watched her drop to her knees, closing his eyes for him, "He was the strongest of us all... But, numbers can outweigh that"_

* * *

The story caused the beast to roar in anger, wishing for revenge for Skjor. But, Vilkas felt this was no time for revenge. His eyes cast to Addilyn, who remained silent during this entire story. She had her arms crossed at her chest and she was looking at the hardwood. He could feel the beast within her now, and when she looked up, he saw how bright her eyes glowed. They were still emerald green, but they could pierce stone.

Vilkas was angry, and while he wanted to blame this ordeal on her since it was her transformation, her doing, that got Skjor killed. But, he logically knew, that she didn't anticipate any of this. That, she would never have even thought that after her unknown transformation she would march on to clear a ruin of Silverhand members. So, he bit his tongue and nodded, turning his back on them, he marched to the table and pulled the cork out of a bottle of mead.

He overheard bits of their conversation after, but Vilkas didn't really listen. He didn't want to, he wanted to drink.

He felt the presence of Addilyn leave the hall, so he looked back at Aela. She stood tall, and their was anger and determination in her eyes.

She was ready for revenge


	5. The Fallen Many

Vilkas stood from his chair and followed Addilyn out the door, before she was out of sight, he called after her.

"Addilyn!' His gruff voice roamed the surroundings and she stopped. As she spun on her heel, her hair flowed around her delicately, something so unfitting for a Companion. And the world stopped. All of the sudden, Hemskir's voice dulled, and nothing existed outside the universe. Her silhouette in the setting sun made her look different, and every part of Vilkas reacted. The beast inside howled and thrashed, and the words in his brain turned to mush. _Vilkas, keep it together. You barely know this woman. She is a danger, and brings with her this unpleasant feeling of people getting hurt. She carries baggage, and this could easily be the end of us_  
"What do you need, Vilkas?" Her voice was soft, again, so unfitting. If it weren't for her armor and arrows, no one would know she was a warrior. Even Aela had a strong tone to her voice. But, Addilyn was everything a Nord wasn't supposed to be. Especially a Nord Companion. She walked up the stone steps to the mead hall until she was one step away from the Nord.

"I wanted to know where you were going. What with Skjor's death being so recent, it doesn't seem good to go out on a contract"  
"Are you worried about me, Vilkas?" She smirked, and his blood boiled. This was the first real conversation they had, and she was joking.  
"I didn't say that, I am just saying if you are grief stricken, you shouldn't be going out. People need time to mourn and think things over"  
With a shake of her head, she replied simply, "I have never thought with more of a clear head. I need to do this" She spun on her heel, and Vilkas watched her hair spin around her like a halo made of the purest chocolate. He grumbled to himself, to which Addilyn stopped in her tracks. With her back to him, she spoke softly, "What was that Vilkas?"  
"I said…" His voice was cool, "You don't look like a warrior" Before he knew it, she was face to face with him, and while he was standing on the step below him, he never saw so much fire in her eyes and never felt his hair stand up as much as this before.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was still low, but her tongue pricked like a dagger as her words oozed venom. Despite all this, Vilkas was not looking to go down without a fight.  
"I mean you're too soft" His strong finger jabbed her shoulder, an action she clearly wasn't expecting based off the way her body moved with his hand.  
"I'm not too soft, you hard headed brute"  
"You can't even throw an insult like a true Nord"  
"Who are you to say I am not a true Nord?"  
"Your superior in the Companions, raised by our Harbinger, and the fact **you** get your contracts from **me** "  
"If I bother you so much, why won't you let me leave?"  
"Because despite the fact you are a poor, excuse for a warrior, I don't want to see you do anything stupid"

There were no words. There were no hits. No slaps. Nothing. Instead, she stood in silence, not looking defeated, but instead looking pained. The sun reflecting off her green eyes revealed the thin shimmer they had. Vilkas almost regretted saying those things, but no apologies left his mouth, because he felt he didn't need to apologize for what he thought was true.

Addilyn's stance faltered slightly, and with a low voice, she said, "Well if you're lucky, I won't come back to Jorrvaskr when this is all said and done" And with that, she left.

* * *

After several days, Adidlyn returned. And Vilkas was relieved and at the same time disappointed. The fact she came back meant she was still searching for something here, but she didn't die doing whatever it was she was doing. So that was what mattered, he supposed.

He only wished she lived, but never came back to the mead hall.

She went down to the living quarters, and his eyes lingered on the door even after she was gone

"I retrieved the fragment from the Silverhand. What's our next step?" Addilyn walked into Aela's room and gently set the stone fragment on the table.  
"While I would love to continue our fight against the Silverhand, Kodlak has asked to see you"  
"What is it about?"  
"I'm not certain, my advice, don't lie to the man. But, don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know"

Addilyn nodded, and slowly made her way out of the room. The fact Kodlak wanted to see her was very nerve racking. She hadn't spoken to Kodlak since Farkas spoke for her in the Circle. She figured the Kodlak wouldn't really bother himself with how she was doing, but clearly she was wrong. She felt her heart beat in her ears. When she entered the room, his eyes looked to her.

"I hear you've been busy of late." He watched her sit in the chair across from him and nodded.  
"Aela and I are avenging Skjor's death"  
"Your hearts are full of grief, and my own weeps at the loss of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives than honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time"

His words cut her deep, and she felt as if she was being scolded by a disappointed parents.

"Do you know how the Companions became werewolves?"  
"Vilkas said it was a curse from the ancient Companions"  
"The boy has a nugget of truth, but the reality is more complicated than that. It always is"

Confused, she sat further on the edge of her chair and listened to his story.

"he Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beastblood has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power"  
"Did they become werewolves?"  
"They did not believe the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else. But we had been deceived"

Kodlak looked at her face, and sadly smiled at the confusion on her face.

"The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity. And that is their choice. But I am still a true Nord. And I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home" Her eyes casted downward, and she nodded slowly. The talk of Sovengarde resonated deep within her, and Kodlak smiled once more, "It is your home too. And I can see that you know it"  
Rather then keeping up the final part of the conversation, she asked, "Is there a cure?"  
He nodded and straightened his posture, "That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out. And now I've found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild. And bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity"  
"It shall be done"  
"Good. Now move quickly. And don't leave any of them alive. Talos guide you, lass"

Addilyn stood, and with her final words, "Thank you, Harbinger". She left.

* * *

Vilkas watched Addilyn leave as quickly as she came, and raised his eyebrow. She had just returned home, and now she was leaving again. It was most suspicious. But, his thoughts couldn't come to a close, as her scent disappeared, a new one wafted through the halls of Jorrvaskr. The world seemed too quiet, and Vilkas stood from his chair.

Blood. Sweat. Dirt.

and Silver.

* * *

He smelt her. She was walking up the steps to Jorrvaskr, and his blood boiled. The man who raised him and his brother was dead on the floor of Jorrvaskr, and she wasn't here to help them. She had to have either known about the attack, or rather she was so dense that she didn't understand she needed to always be here to help them. She couldn't leave each day to chase some payment. All she cared about was the money.

She didn't care about them.

When she slowly pushed open the door, he felt the rage leave his body.

"Where have you been?" His voice was so loud that the others who remained in Jorrvaskr halted. They dared not move as his anger poured from his body.  
"What happened?" He growled, thinking to himself _How dare she play dumb now_?  
"What happened? While you were off Gods knows where, the Silverhand attacked Jorrvaskr. They killed Kodlak! And you weren't here to help!"  
"I was…" He wouldn't let her finish.  
"I don't care where you were! I care that you weren't here! The fact you were off doing some contract to line your pockets full of gold and not here to help keep Jorrvaskr safe shows just how selfish you are! Ever since you came into Jorrvaskr, you have brought with you nothing but trouble! Skjor died after your transformation, and now Kodlak is dead! Because of you and selfish, money grabbing ways!"

Addilyn remained silent, feeling the pain her stomach as his words cut deep into her. She felt as if her body stopped working and her veins were filled with a poison that was slowly seeping into every inch of her body. The silence soon became deafening, and Vilkas finally spoke up.

"We're going to make them pay"  
"We?" Her voice remained steady despite the fact her body trembled in anguish and pain.  
"Yes, we. You weren't here to save Kodlak, so you are going with me to Driftshade Refuge so you can at least make it up to him in death"

She only nodded, and he felt his blood cool. When the outburst of rage had subsided, Vilkas looked around and noticed the eyes that lingered on him. When his eyes returned to Addilyn, he noticed the way she stood. Her shoulders were slumped, her heartbeat was rapid, and her eyes were more pupils then anything else. It was the way she looked he realized that she didn't need him to tell her it was her fault, she was feeling that the entire way up here. And his yelling at her added insult to injury. But, before words could leave his mouth, she turned his back to him, pushing open the door, she said;

"I need to stop by Breezehome to pick up a few things, I'll meet you at the stables"

And she was gone.


	6. The Poisoned Rift

Addilyn convinced Vilkas to take a carriage to Dawnstar, then head southeast on foot to Driftshade Refuge. She told him that it would be an easier trip then trying to hike it all the way to The Pale on foot. It would help conserve energy and also ensure that they didn't waste any needed supplies on the way up. A carriage was safer for the transportation of the fragment as well, so they did not lose any and they did not break any. Vilkas was against this from the get go, but agreed so as to get to Dawnstar as soon as possible. Plus, he wasn't as familiar with the Pale as he was with Whiterun, and could very well get lost up there. Ultimately, he agreed that the carriage was the best way to go.

The carriage, however, did have its own downsides.

Since the words he told her in Jorrvaskr, the pair never really talked. The instead would stand and sit in awkward silence, only discussing the carriage ride and the plan of making it from Dawnstar to Driftshade. But other than that, they had nothing to say to each other. And while the beast inside Vilkas banged against its cage for release and revenge, his mind stayed strong and made him feel pangs of guilt. He knew that it wasn't her fault Kodlak was dead, but the thing inside him kept pushing him until he said it was. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that her being gone was for Kodlak himself. And the fact the Silverhand chose to attack them in Jorrvaskr while she was away was purely coincidental. But, his pride would never let him say those things aloud. Not yet anyway.

 _"I'll tell her after we retrieve the fragments. Hopefully by then the Beast will be sated and I can finally clear my conscious"_ Vilkas rubbed his eyes and looked at the Nord woman seated across from him. She was fiddling with an arrow out of her quiver and tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden boards of the carriage. He made note of the fact that while she still clung to the idea of wearing flimsy, leather armor, she now wore a hide cloak with an attached hood. A hood, to which he presumed, was meant to keep the chill of the wind in the north at bay.

"Nords are usually stronger against the cold, never thought I would see one try to keep warm" Vilkas tried his best to break the silence as small snowflakes fell around them. They were halfway to Dawnstar, and the weather had already begun to change.

"I didn't grow up in Skyrim, I am not used to the cold as most Nords here" Addilyn's response was as cold as the Sea of Ghosts. While they never really got along in the past, Addilyn usually always had some sort of positive aura that showed in the face of anything. Vilkas' heart pained, believing it was his fault she was behaving this way.

"Where did you grow up?" He persisted on making conversation

"Southern Cyrodill, on a farm with my mother and father" She slipped the arrow back into it's quiver and placed her hands on her knees, looking up from the floorboards to the scenery surrounding them, focusing on the green pine trees swirling with the grey sky and white clouds. The trees started to become more sparse the further north they went.

"Did your Ma and Pa send you up here when you came of age" The atmosphere shifted and she shot her head at Vilkas.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Her voice now was harsh, and more venom infused than the times she usually talked him when she was mad. The topic of parents seemed to have struck a chord deep within her, and the sound was not a pretty one.

"I'm asking because I never really talked to you, woman" He growled low and Addilyn crossed her arms and leaned against the rim of the carriage, huffing a strand of hair out of her face. After a moment passed, she stopped tapping her foot and crossed her arms across her stomach.

"My parents died when I was ten, I've been on my own since them. When I came of age, I gathered the money I could and hitched rides to Skyrim, thinking that if I came to the home of my race, I'd find who I was. So, no, they didn't send me up here" She refused to meet his gaze, keeping her gaze on the sparse trees to the south. But before Vilkas could even speak-

"We'll be nearing Dawnstar soon" The carriage driver broke their conversation fully with his simple words, then the mood was tense and angry once more.

The carriage made a stop in Dawnstar, and Addilyn was the first to leave. She walked onto the cobblestone and stumbled slightly at the now unfamiliar feeling of walking. Vilkas stifled a laugh as she gained her composure and began to walk in the direction of Driftshade. Vilkas soon followed behind her.

Upon arriving at Driftshade, Addilyn stopped Vilkas before being in eyesight of the Silverhand, crouched and pulled him behind a push.

"What is it?"

"There are two guards stationed out front"

"So?"

"So, one is on a ledge very difficult to get too, there are no stairs adjoined to the fort. And I know you want revenge for Kodlak, but I need you to trust me when I say I will take care of the archer if you focus on the man at the door. Okay?" Addilyn pulled her bow off her back and put an arrow in place, looking at Vilkas with almost pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'll trust you. Just don't shoot me with your bow" Vilkas moved out of the way of the bush and started for the refuge again.

"Don't tempt me..." Addilyn shook her head and followed him. Her breathing drew almost still as she worked on making sure each step in the freshly fallen snow was as silent as possible.

The battle was quick, as Vilkas pulled out his sword her arrow flied through the breeze and landed square between the eyes of the archer on the ledge. His sword then made contact with the other guards heart, and his breath stopped instantly.

"I told you could trust me" The sound of her footsteps crunching the fallen snow got louder the closer she got. But to Vilkas, her steps were screaming as they crashed into the snow, her breath was slow and calm, but he could feel the blood pumping in her veins. His senses were heightened due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. How long had it been since he fought?  
"Yeah, you did" His voice was low and gruff as he pushed open the door to the fort.

The battle seem to get quicker for Vilkas. The more the blood flowed through his veins, the more Silverhand she hit with her arrows, the more Silverhand that tasted his blade and the more her breath quickened the more the beast was pleased. However, the beast would never be sated unless he was able to change his form and be one with the night. Vilkas prayed to the Divines that he would be able to keep the beast happy enough to remain caged within his soul.

As they approached the final room of the cellar, Addilyn stopped Vilkas.

"What is it?" His voice became more gruff and angry with each Silverhand they killed, and although she didn't show it on her face, Vilkas could feel her body tense when he talked to her. The beast howled in anger and the thought SHE was afraid of HIM. Never show fear to a wild animal, it screamed.  
"Vilkas..." She pulled the hood of her cape down, "The fragments should be in this room and we don't know how many Silverhand will be inside. So, I just wanted to say..." Her voice fell and she combed her hair back, the wind braids falling and framing her face perfectly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help. If I had been there, Kodlak may very well still be alive"

The beast stopped, and Vilkas felt his blood cool. Not in disgust, not in fear, but in confusion and pain. Here she was, apologizing, all because he sought to blame her for the death of Kodlak. He knew it wasn't her fault and that she was just doing what Kodlak asked of her. She couldn't have known that the Silverhand were going to attack at the exact moment she left. But, he still chose to take his anger out on her, someone who was completely innocent. And while he yelled at her, she held her head high despite seeing her emerald eyes glass over and well up with tears, the tears never fell. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her, that she did nothing wrong. But, no words left his mouth.

"So, let's go in there and kill every single one of those bastards" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "For Kodlak" She gave him a small smile and pulled the hood back over her head, walking through the doorway.

The final room had at least six Silverhand in it, three sat at the table and the other three were standing off the platform discussing what to do with the fragments. Vilkas followed behind Addilyn, watching her draw her bow. When the arrow flied, chaos erupted. Vilkas pulled out his great sword and charged into the hoard of Silverhand. His sword clashed with shields and with steel, loud clanging sounds of metal and grunt echoing off the stone walls. Vilkas noticed that at some point during the battle, Addilyn joined with her glass sword in hand. He felt her blood pulse near him, and the beast growled in approval, fighting with her like this felt exhilarating. He watched her block an attack and collided her foot into the chest of the Silverhand, hearing him fall to the ground with an "oof". But, as she pushed him away, another Silverhand came up behind her and hit the side of her face. Addilyn stumbled away from the opponent, groaning. In her dizzy state, the other woman raised her sword , ready to finish the job. As quick as the wind, Vilkas swooped in and stabbed her stomach, causing the silver sword to collapse to the ground, followed by the corpse of the woman.

This battle seemed more difficult and after some time had passed, only two laid on the floor, unmoving with still breath. Standing next to her, Vilkas could hear her shallow breaths like screams in his ears. She was bruised on the side of her face, and the sight of the bruise caused a pain in Vilkas' stomach, as if he had been stabbed. He brought his attention to the remaining four, and the beast screamed for release. Not only did this group murder the man who helped raise him and his dear brother, but they hurt his shield sister, a woman who was a Nord through and through. Each deserved to die a slow and painful death. And through the tense silence as the two sides stared each other did Addilyn's voice ring out...

"Victory..."

"Or Sovengarde!" Vilkas joined her in the last two words, and they charged at the remaining four.

Despite feeling exhausted, they swung their swords at the four, pushing themselves to the extremes. Two more fell, and only the best remained.

"Well, this mutt has somehow survived" One spoke darkly and held his sword towards Addilyn, and Vilkas internally growled, "If I remember brother, she was the one hiding on the ledge shooting arrows"  
"Poison dipped arrows" Addilyn breathed heavily and raised her sword

"Ooh, poison" The other, an Orc chuckled.  
"Do you two milk drinkers want to talk or do you want to finish this?" Vilkas barked his words out and weakly raised his greatsword. The beast howled, screamed for him to transform to earn more energy and tear these two apart. But, he refused; he would not let the final acts of revenge for Kodlak be done in the form of a wolf.  
"Ooh, is the wolf angry?" The Orc swung at Vilkas, which he thankfully deflected. "Did someone step on your tail?"

Vilkas growled and swung his leg out, but he didn't knock the Orc over like he had hoped. Instead, the Silverhand member stumbled backward, but soon regained his balance and chuckled darkly.

 _Meanwhile…_

"You know, for a disgusting animal" Their swords clashed and pushed against one another, faces so close yet so far from each other, "You sure have pretty eyes" Addilyn spit in his face, and he recoiled in disgust.  
"Is now the time to talk about my eyes, Elf?"  
"Oh, anytime is a time to talk about a pretty Nords face" She swung her sword down to the ground, only for him to roll out of the way and for her sword to hit the stone and shatter. "Too easy" He chuckled and raised his silver sword as he stood.

She had no more weapons on her person, and any dragon shout she would use would only hurt Vilkas in the process. It was too dangerous. She just had to evade, and hopefully, disarm him.

"Poor little puppy," he smiled and moved towards her, to which she retreated, "I've always wondered how silver feels as it burns into the skin of a wolf" He swung and she ducked, standing she swung a punch at the Dark Elf.  
"You'll never know" She smirked and swung her foot up, kicking him in the side. He groaned and grunted before charging at her. Swinging his sword back and forth, only for her to dodge and evade.

This went on for a bit, until she made the wrong move. She stumbled, and the elf slashed at her side, causing a giant, shallow, yet bleeding gape in her side.

 _"Be careful, merely being nicked with one those swords will burn like you have been lit on fire. The pain of being cut open will burn like fires from oblivion"_

The pain spread into the wound, and it burned, it burned stronger then any dragon's fire. Aela had warned her, but she never imagined it would feel like this, it felt like poison. Tears welled in her eyes, and with a scream, she fell to the ground.

When Vilkas heard the scream, he immediately looked over and found Addilyn on her hands and knees, holding her side. He smelt blood, her blood. He felt her blood rush and adrenaline move through her veins. The sight and feeling ran through his veins. He watched the Dark Elf raise his sword, ready to cut off her head.

The world turned red.


	7. The World Turned Red

The scream caused the world to slow down, and Vilkas thought over each instance they were together.

 _Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart._

 _I'm interested in joining the companions_

 _When I came of age, I gathered what money I could and hitched rides to Skyrim, thinking that if I came to the home of my race, I'd find who I was._

 _What do you call yourself? ..._ _Addilyn Pinehearth, sir_

 _I told you, you could trust me_

 _I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help. If I had been there, Kodlak may very well still be alive_

 _She placed her feet onto his chest plate and pushed. This time it was him that went back, and she regained her footing_

 _I told you, you could trust me_

 _The beast growled in approval, fighting with her like this felt exhilarating_

 _He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her, that she did nothing wrong. But, no words left his mouth._

 _No one deserved to receive the "gift" of the beast_

As he watched her fall to the floor, clutching her side with her right hand while the other stayed on the floor, clenched into a tightly fisted ball, he replayed her words once more...

 _I told you, you could trust me..._

He was stupid, a fool. All she had done since she joined the Companions was fight for them. She treated them all like family, she cared for each one. Kodlak trusted her, and he was stupid enough to not trust Kodlak. Even if he didn't like he, she gave him no reason to distrust her. He like pride overrun his judgement, and now her she was, on the ground.

And this time, it was most certainly his fault.

His anger, his rage, his fear, they all mixed deep within him, and as the Elf raised his sword, Vilkas reacted. Without thinking, Vilkas ran, the beast blood running through his veins faster then ever. Despite this, he refused to give in. He tackled the Elf to the ground, taking the opponents sword, he stabbed into his skull. The Orc was the only one who remained, and Vilkas threw the silver sword and rose to his feet. The Orc remained unmoving on the stone floor, and when Vilkas turned to face him, he tensed. The wolf inside sneered and grinned at the sight of fear on the face of the Silverhand member. Vilkas pulled out his greatsword, and moved forward at a normal pace. The Orc, refusing to give in, pulled out his silver sword and ran at the Companion. Vilkas, unamused, moved out of his way as he neared and sliced his sword at his stomach. The sword ran through his stomach, and the orc whimpered. Vilkas watched the Orc collapse, feeling rested as the Silverhands bodies laid all around him.

"If only that... had been easier, right?" Addilyn chuckled weakly, her breath slowing down. She whimpered softly and grabbed her side harder. Vilkas came back to reality, and found she dragged herself against a giant stone, and was now sitting with her eyes closed and brows furrowed in pain. "Gods, this hurts"  
"Addilyn..." He dropped the greatsword and rushed to her side.  
"I'm fine, Vilkas. Just go grab Wuuthrad and bring it back to Jorrvaskr where it belongs" She opened her eyes to look at him, and Vilkas felt enraged. He could see the light of beast in them flicker.  
"No, we got to get you to a healer"  
"And tell them what? My friend has the beast blood in her and she's been cut with a silver sword, would you please heal her?" She shook her head, "They'll want me dead Vilkas, we know this" She laughed lightly, but then winced, "You know, it's funny, I always thought when I died I would go to Sovengarde to join my family. But, looks like I am going to the hunting grounds instead"  
"Stop talking like that, you'll be fine" He watched her slowly remove the empty satchel from her shoulder.  
"Put the fragments in this bag, take it to Jorrvaskr, please!"  
"No, I can't return to Jorrvaskr without you!" "Vilkas…" "We lost Skjor, then Kodlak…" "Vilkas…!" "We can't lose you too!" "Vilkas!"

Addilyn dropped the satchel and placed her hands on Vilkas' face, forcing him to look at her. This was the first time she made skin to skin contact with him, and her hands felt soft. They weren't like a warriors, they felt like a maidens. She looked at him, pleading.

"Please take Wuuthrad back to Jorrvaskr!" Tears began to fill her emerald green eyes, and he sighed and grabbed the satchel.  
"Alright"

Vilkas moved from her cold hands and went to the table, placing the fragments gently into the bag. Her labored breathing ever apparent in the silent room, he knew he couldn't leave her here to die. When the fragments were safely in the satchel, he went back to Addilyn and handed her the satchel.

"What are you doing? I said to take this back to Jorrvaskr!"  
"I'm not leaving you here, I told you that" Vilkas placed the satchel on her shoulder, "I am going to need you to stay conscious and hold onto me, you understand?" She nodded bleakly, and he moved away from her.

It had been awhile since Vilkas transformed, but he knew the strength and speed of the beast would allow him to get Addilyn back to Jorrvaskr within a day. So, he had to do it.

The transformation was as uncomfortable as he remembered, and the entire time he growled in pain. But, he stuck through it. Until, finally, Vilkas was no longer standing there, instead a werewolf, breathing and growling.

The wolf turned to face Addilyn, and slowly approached her. It sniffed her hair, and growled at her wound. Her hand weakly reached out and touched the fur on his neck.

"Come on, let's go" Her voice was getting weaker as every minute passed, and the wolf laid on the floor. Understanding, Addilyn weakly pulled herself onto the back of the beast, satchel secured on her should once more. She laid her head on his back, arms wrapped around his neck securely. When the wolf realized she was safe ans secure on its back, he ran.


	8. The Fading Light

**Addilyn POV**

Gods, my side hurts. When Aela told me that it would burn like the fires Oblivion, I didn't believe her. But, now, here we are.

The voyage back to Jorrvaskr was difficult, I could barely keep my eye open. Vilkas, or I suppose, the Wolf knew this and would often gently move his back to keep me awake.

 _I don't think I would die if I fell asleep_ , I thought to myself. But, for Vilkas' sake, i tried hard to keep from closing my eyes. After all, I promised him I would stay awake.

 _Not Vilkas, the wolf_. That was an odd thing to say.

As my face rested in the fur of the beasts back, I racked the question over and over again: Why would Vilkas change?

I know I'm not his favorite Companion, oblivion, I'm sure he would be glad if I up and left the guild. But, he insisted I come back with him. And when I refused, he changed into the beast to carry me home.

"Why couldn't you let me die, you stupid mutt" I whispered to myself, but judging off the growl I got as a response from the wolf under me, I assumed he heard it. I smiled and gently pet the fur, "Not you"

The pain has spread to more parts of my body, my left leg now ached as did the left side of my chest. But, the pain still centralized around that Gods forsaken wound. Shallow, but still very painful.

 _I'm definitely not dying of bleeding out...But I think I'm definitely dying._ As my face rests in the fur, I can still smell Vilkas' scent, despite it being him being in his bestial form. _Oh Vilkas, this was a mistake. Why bring me home, when all I am going to do was die anyway?_

 **Normal POV**

The lights of Whiterun were seen in the distance, and the Wolf began to pick up the speed, causing Addilyn to tighten her grip on his fur to keep from falling off. The beast growled, but kept moving. The dark night perfectly masking his fur. The light of the Skyforge was his destination, but knee he couldn't go through the front gate. When he reached the wall, he began to pace and grumble and growl.

The wolf knew that if he tried to climb the wall, she could fall off and die. The thought made him snarl.

But, they couldn't go through the gate. The guards may be prey, but they would try to kill him nontheless, and Addilyn could get hurt.

So, he laid down on the ground, signaling for the Nord woman to shuffle herself off his back. An action that caused her to groan and wince. When she was successfully off of him, the werewolf stood on it's legs, and howled. While it would strike fear into the hearts of man, Addilyn had other things to worry about. Her right hand clutched her side as she prayed to the Gods, fighting back tears.

* * *

Farkas sat up in bed, feeling a familiar sense awaken within. He changed into the beast more often then Vilkas did. But, they being brothers and tranforming together, they had a very tight knight bestial bond. He swung his legs out of bed and walked to Aela's door. His hand rasped on the wood.

"Aela, wake up"  
"I am up, ice brains" She called from within and opened her door. Both in their sleeping tunics, getting up wasn't realing on their radar.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah, it was a wolf" She began to shut the door again, but Farkas' hand stopped it before she had the chance  
"No, not just a wolf" Another howl echoed from nearby, and Farkas stood still, listening and contemplating the voice. Aela listened too.  
"So, it's a werewolf, we aren't the only wolves in Skyrim. So, good night Farkas" She barked at him, but instead of responding, he began to run. "Farkas!"

Aela chased after Farkas, pulling on a pair of boots from her room in the process. Despite the sleeping people in their homes, Aela yelled at Farkas to get in him back into Jorrvaskr. Another howl ringed out through the land and Aela perked up. When she remembered the noise, her speed picked up, matching the strides of Farkas. Before they knew it, they were on Skyrim's roads, following the lingering scent in the air; Vilkas, Addilyn, and blood.

* * *

The wolf had retired from its howling and was wrapped around Addilyn. Almost like a puppy, it protectively surround her body. Addilyn was slowly losing consciousness, the world around her became blurry, and no amount of the wolf's nudging or warmth could keep her fully there. It was getting difficult to breath, so she leaned into the warm furs and let her tears begin to fall.

"Vilkas!" Farkas' voice rang out through the wind, and the wolf perked up. In the distance, it could see two figures running along the path.  
"Addilyn" The second figure spoke, and the wolf nudged Addilyn, but the only sound she mustered was a pained whimper, causing the wolf to growl.

The wolf watched the pair come closer and closer until they were in front of them. They paused for a moment to see the wolf, completely unfamiliar with Vilkas changing forms. The wolf nudged Addilyn again, which only released another whimper. Aela quickly approached the wolf and girl, while Farkas stayed behind, almost too stunned to do anything.

"Addilyn? Addilyn what happened" Aela stood a small distance from the wolf, tentatively making sure not to startle him. She watched Addilyn open her eyes.  
"Aela...?" The world blurred even more, only two vague figured lingered in her vision.n "I...was, was..." The pain stung and she hissed, gripping her side, she didn't need to say anything more.

"Farkas, we need to bring her in the gates" Aela stood and faced him, her words calling to him from another realm and he nodded. He approached them and touched Addilyn's back lightly, causing the wolf to move from her body, which then allowed Farkas to pick her up easier. She hissed in pain, and the wolf growled again.  
"Vilkas," Aela spoke lightly, "She is going to be okay" Her hand touched his head, "Meanwhile, you focus on changing back, we are going to need your help" And with those words, the wolf watched them run back towards Whiterun, carrying an aching Addilyn.

* * *

 **Addilyn POV**

Am I dead yet?

"Farkas, we need to take her Danica" Aela's strong voice rang through the air.

No, I'm not.

"I know Aela, but what about the fact she's…"  
"Addilyn and Danica are friends, she won't care. She will want to help"

Only two voices? Where did Vilkas go off too?

I mustered words from my throat, "Where's… Vilkas?"  
"You shouldn't waste energy on speaking, Shield-Sister"  
"We need to keep you alive"

I was fine with dying, Vilkas should have left me to die. No one would worry like this, besides, what if there was nothing Danica could do? I felt a warm breeze, and realized we were inside the Temple of Kynareth.

"Kynareth preserve us, what happened" That had to have been Danica, who else would say 'Kynareth preserve us?'  
"Danica we seriously need your help" Farkas' voice was filled with anger, I could feel it when he carried me.  
"You first need to tell me what happened"

There was a pause. I knew that they were tentative of telling her what I was, it would mean releasing sacred information to someone outside of the Companions.

Aela quietly spoke, "Silver"

"Why would silver matter unless you were…" Danica's voice trailed off, and I felt the fear rise in my stomach. My eyes were closed, but I felt hers burning into me. "I understand, quickly, follow me"

Farkas began to move, and I began to drift back and forth.

"We need to get her out of her armor and that satchel off so I can see the wound"  
"I'll do it"  
"How do you think she's going to feel when she wakes up and knows a man undressed her, Ice Brain? I'll do it"

Aela carefully removed the satchel, handing it over to Farkas, instructing him to take this back to Jorrvaskr. Understanding, I heard him leave my side and out the door. I then felt Aela carefully remove my leather chestpiece, to which I could only mumble and whimper as the pain stretched across my body. I heard a thunk on the floor, to which I could only assume was my armor. Despite the warmth of the temple, my skin began to prickle and my hair was on edge. The wound, now fully open to the world, began to sting as air directly hit it.

"Gods preserve us"


	9. The First Steps into Healing

**Normal POV**

Green lines sprang from the wound like lightening, and almost as fast as they could blink, the longer they became. It spread up her chest, past her smalls, and across her torso. With each labored breath, the lines became more and more apparent.

"The silver is reacting with her body like a poison and is destroying her from the inside out" Danica's fingertips lightly touched her torse, and when they skimmed the poison filled veins, Addilyn would release a loud cry of pain. "The fact she is alive after it has spread this far throughout her body is a gift from the Gods"

Danica left Addilyn's side and rummaged through the Temple. She grabbed some healing potions, rags and mead bottles.

"Acolyte, fetch me a heated bowl of water. And do it quickly. I don't know how much time with have and every second is precious"  
"Yes, Danica"

She returned to Addilyn's side and looked up at Aela.

"I cannot get her to drink the potion on my own, and I am going to need you to do it while I prepare her body for removing the poison" Danica handed a small, red vial out to Aela.  
"No, Aela, I'll do it" Vilkas walked through the doors of the Temple, and immediately interjected.  
"Vilkas… How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, Aela. You shouldn't be worrying about me" He walked quickly through the temple to Addilyn's side, forcing open her mouth, he yanked the cork out of the potion with his mouth, bits of the bitter liquid landed on his tongue and he spit it out.  
"You should be resting; you haven't shifted in a very long time and changes shouldn't be…"  
"This is my fault, I dragged her to Driftshade, so it is up to me to help her" He slowly emptied the body into her open mouth, gently rubbing his hand over the pale column over her throat. His blood was surging through his veins, and while he figured he was pushing himself too soon after a change, the fact Addilyn was dying over something he forced her to do made him not care about the fact his bones ached and his body was pulsing.

Vilkas' eyes drifted down to the wound on her side, and he felt his stomach drop. The sight of the green, poison filled lines shooting off a shallow wound twisted so many emotions in him.

Aela had stopped talking, and just observed from the side lines as Danica instructed Vilkas.

"The pain should be soothed slightly; I am going to have to start removing the poison from her veins"  
"Can that even be done?"  
"I don't know, I haven't done this before"

Acolyte rushed over with a bowl of steaming water, and Danica silently thanked him

"Vilkas, would you mind taking a rag and cleaning the area of the wound?" Danica held a dry rag over Addilyns body, and Vilkas took it slowly but firmly.  
"Of course" Vilkas nodded and dipped the rag in the bowl of water on the ground. He rung out the major drips, and then began to clean around the wound. Addilyn let out a small moan of pain and Vilkas halted his movements.  
"Vilkas, you have to keep cleaning the wound" A faint glow began to show around Danica's hand, "Acolyte, take a dry rag and wipe the sweat off her face. She is going to get feverish"  
"What are you going to do?" Vilkas wiped the remaining dried blood from the wound, but his eyes lingered on the green veins and open gash in her side.  
"I'm going to begin removing the poison from her veins. If the Gods answer my prayers, the poison is going to begin flowing out of the wound. I'm going to want you," Danica pointed at Vilkas, causing him to look up and meet her gaze, "to keep her wound clean and the poison as far as you can from her"  
"Yes, ma'am" Vilkas nodded quickly and returned his gaze to the open wound. His eyes scanned the edges of the gash, they were tinted green, and the beast rattled against his inner cage.

Danica began to use her healing spell on Addilyns stomach, and a loud cry echoed throughout the room. Things fell over, andbthe world seemed to shake. Vilkas, although startled by what her scream caused, kept his firm gaze on the wound. Green gunk began to ooze out of the gash, and Vilkas made sure it was all cleaned up.

"Gods, what was that?" Aela regained her footing on the now sturdy floor and looked around.  
"It was Addilyn" Danica stopped her movement for a moment, watching the green lines on Addilyns body begin to shrink again, dissipating off her chest. Acolyte wiped her brow and soon, Addilyns breaths began to become less shallow and more full.  
"No normal screams sound like that, Danica" Vilkas wiped the wound gently and dipped the rag into the water once more.  
"Of course they don't, but it's because she is no normal Nord" Danica handed a bottle of mead over to Vilkas, "Dump a little bit of this onto her wound, please" Vilkas took the bottle and yanked the cork out, as he eased the liquid onto the wound, she let out another a scream.  
"Gods, damn you!" Addilyn yelled and jerked away from Vilkas.  
"At least she's speaking" Danica smiled softly and touched her stomach once more, letting the soft warm light spread across her body. Despite her delicate touch, Addilyn still groaned and whimpered. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open.  
"Vilkas, look" Aela spoke quickly and walked next to Acolyte.  
"A...Aela?" Her voice was quiet, and cracked, as if she hadn't spoken in so long and her throat was now dry and broken.  
"Hello, Shield-Sister" Aela smiled, a glimmer of a fang showing. Addilyn laughed softly.

Vilkas wiped up the poison from the wound, which immediately drew Addilyns attention from Aela.

"A...Aela... Who is t...touching m..my stomach?"  
"Vilkas"  
"C...Can I t...talk to him?" Her voice, despite being soft, had some animosity to it.

Aela looked at Vilkas, to which he jerked his head as a signal for her to come over. Aela took the rag in hand and relinquished Vilkas of his job, to which he walked over and kneeled by Addilyns head.

"V..Vilkas... You are.. s...so stupid"  
"How am I stupid when you were the one fighting with a glass sword?" Vilkas tried to joke, to get her to smile, he felt so bad for what had happened and all he wanted was for her to smile again. But, she didn't smile or laugh, she instead slightly rolled her eyes, making him remember the gravity of the situation.  
"I...I told you... t...to leave me at Driftshade. W..Why did you... bring me.. back" Her breath was shaky and her eyes were fluttering closed again.  
"Vilkas, we are almost done, please try and keep her awake"  
"Addilyn," He took the rag Acolyte and began to dab her forehead, calling her attention back to reality, "I could not leave you to die in some ruined fort"  
"So...you agree"  
"What?"  
"You... you think I'm g...going to die..."  
"I did not say that, I said I wanted to get you back up here, to Whiterun, to Jorrvaskr. Because you aren't dying, Danica and Aela are trying very hard to make sure you are fighting ready" His motions halted, and his eyes searched for hers, making sure she was listening, he spoke, "If I had left you there, you most definitely would have died"

She finally gave way to small smile, and weakly, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Vilkas"

Danica had successfully halted the poison from spreading further and further into Addilyns system, and the green lines were gone. Afterwards, she set to working on Addilyns battlewound, making sure that it would bleed no nore and allow any excess poison to enter her body.

"T..Thank you... very much, Danica" Her body was still very weak, and breathing still showed difficulty.  
"It is not an issue, but you need to rest for several days" Danica sent Acolyte to fetch her some street clothes, and helped her sit up, "Your body is still very weak, and if you want to live to see your elder years, you need to rest"  
"Of course, Danica"  
"And, just to be certain, I need your Shield-Siblings to keep an eye on you in case you begin to get worse"  
"Oh, no, Danica, I can just go to Breezehome. I'll have Lydia"  
"But, your Shield-Siblings are the ones who know your conidition" Danica spoke firmly, and Addilyn felt arguing would be useless.  
"She can stay in my room until she gets better" Her eyes shot over to Vilkas, whose words effected everyone except him.  
"That's wonderful then, make sure she doesn't exert all her energy. Which means, no fighting or walking around too much"

With those final words, Acolyte returned with the street clothes, and Danica helped Addilyn get dressed. Afterwards, Vilkas and Aela would help her to the living quarters. Where she would stay in Vilkas' room for about a week.


	10. The Healing Process: Day 1

**Day 1**

"Vilkas, I don't care how guilty you feel, you're being as dumb as Farkas" Aela followed the Nord man throughout Jorrvaskr as he searched around for a clean mug.  
"That hurts, Aela" Farkas looked up from the table to the Nord woman and crossed his arms, a simple action that made Aela frown.  
"I'm sorry, Farkas. But, doesn't anybody agree with me?"  
"About what?" Vilkas picked up a mug off the table and halted his movements.  
"On the fact your transformation was so short, that it could be fogging your mind on what is right. Vilkas, a transformation can last a day, yours lasted a few hours. And, you immediately went to the Temple in order to see Addilyn, despite this being your first transformation in years" Aela threw her hands in the air, "There are so many things you're not caring about"  
"And there are so many things I need to make up for, those issues can wait until these issues are cleaned up! Now, can you act like a Shield-Sister..."  
"I am acting like a Shield-Sister!"  
"Then let me go back to the living quarters to speak to Addilyn!"

Aela, completely fed up with this conversation, groaned and mumbled a string of words that shouldn't be uttered in polite company, and threw open the doors of Jorrvaskr.

"She has a point, brother" Farkas stood up from his chair, watching Aela leave the mead hall, "Maybe you should take a breather, you haven't slept much in the past two days"  
"I've been preoccupied, besides, I feel fine" Vilkas shook his head and poured a small healing potion into the mug, along with a little bit of Black-Brier mead.

"But you haven't been the wolf for a long time, and I know how you feel about the wolf. I'm just saying, maybe you should let Aela or I help out with…"  
"Farkas," Vilkas looked at his brother, bringing his hand up slightly to signal him to stop, "Addilyn almost died, I did what I had too to make sure she came back to Whiterun safely and get help. I may not be proud of my actions; the fact I went to Driftshade for revenge, the fact I guilt Addilyn into coming with me, the fact that because of me she spent hours in pain with poison coursing through her body. I have showed myself to be a selfish, and wrongful, companion and I need to make it up to her before I focus on the fact I could be pushing myself too far so recently after shifting in the beast" Vilkas sighed, and swiveled the mug in his hand, making sure the potion and the mead were more flavored together. "Please, brother, trust me in what I am doing. I believe, for the first time since she joined the Companions, I am doing the right thing"  
Farkas crossed his arms across his chest, and slowly began to nod, "Okay, I understand. I'll trust you, Vilkas"  
"Thank you, brother" Vilkas nodded and placed his hand on Farkas' shoulder.

The conversation coming to a close, Farkas said he had to do something and quickly left out the back doors of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas couldn't be bothered by his brothers behavior and returned his attention back to getting downstairs, and apologizing to Addilyn as profusely as he could.

* * *

Addilyn laid in bed, staring at the stone on the ceiling, counting each groove or crack in her gaze. If she could, she would've been walking around and back into her normal routine. But, with Vilkas constantly reminding her of Danica's words, Addilyn felt she had no choice but to stay in bed and count the wooden panels, iron nails, stones and Nordic carvings.

 _This bed does feel more relaxing than mine at Breezehome_... Her pale fingers twirled around the furs on his bed, relaxing into the softness of the bed. _Maybe it's the fact I am surrounded by people I can trust to protect me despite me being down for the count. Lydia is a good fighter and all, but I always feel on edge at home_.

Her gaze drifted down to the training dummy in front of the bed, and she smiled

 _The fact he has a dummy in here speaks a lot to who he is. But, why does he have so many ingredients?_

While adjusting the way she was laying, she heard the door creak open, and the waft of rainwater and moss revealed to her it was Vilkas, and the smell of juniper berries and honey made her realize he had a potion with him.

"Vilkas, I'm fine" She flung one of the smaller furs towards the door, and turned onto her right side.  
"Come on, woman, I mixed it with some black brier mead. It shouldn't be that bitter"  
"Can you just give me the bottle of mead and throw out the potion?" Vilkas chuckled lightly and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"I would, except Danica said you should drink a small healing potion each day to bring your body back from the grave"

With a small groan of annoyance, Addilyn slowly sat up in bed and winced in pain. Despite having the poison removed from her body, it was still sore, and her left leg didn't like to listen. She took the tankard from his hands. She mouthed a silent thank you and brought the tankard to her mouth, but when the smell got so close to her nose, she grimaced and pulled back.

"Gods, you're like a child" Vilkas groaned and pushed the tankard towards her again. She shot him an icy glare and with a breath, downed the tankard. When the slimy liquid rolled down her throat, she coughed and groaned.  
"That's disgusting, where's the mead?" She tossed the tankard to the floor and looked at Vilkas, hands folded into her lap.  
"Upstairs, I didn't bring it down" Vilkas shook his head, to which Addilyn groaned and laid back on the bed, throwing her arm over her eyes.  
"Bring the bottle next time, please" She may have included a 'please' in her sentence, but Vilkas felt that it was more of an order than a request.  
"I'll make sure to do that" Vilkas then stood from the bed and walked over to a chair across from the bed.

The two didn't speak for several minutes after that, but it didn't really feel awkward or unnecessary. To Vilkas, the silence was needed in order to swallow his pride and finally apologize to her. His mouth began to open, but she cut him off before he even started.

"You know, you don't need to stay here and watch me all the time"  
"I know"  
"Then why do you stay here?" She let her arm flop off the bed and returned her gaze to the ceiling. Vilkas continued to stare at her and exhaled slowly.  
"Because I need to talk to you about something"

Addilyn raised herself onto her elbow and looked at Vilkas, slowly, she raised herself. The ache in her side dissipating as the potion worked its magic.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice was filled with concern, which only made him feel worse. Through all the unbelievable shit he put her through during her time with the Companions; she still was nice to him and was supportive, and wanted to make sure **he** was okay.  
"Yes, everything is fine" His voice was still firm, and he crossed his arms in a way to defend himself.  
"Then, what is it?"

The air became tense, and he could barely look at her in the eye. Eyes that were filled with compassion, despite the fact he had showed no compassion towards her. But, at the same time, he couldn't force himself to pull away from her intense gaze.

"I…I wanted to apologize" All of the sudden, the firmness was gone, and he felt small.  
"What for?" Her voice was still soft, but this time held the tone of confusion and inquiry.  
"For, being such an unbelievable ass. You weren't the reason Kodlak died, or Skjor. No, you were just doing what was asked of you to bring honor and glory to the Companions. And the fact I was so prideful and couldn't see that shows that I am not as smart as I believed. It was wrong of me, and it was because of this pride that you almost died. And, I am truly, truly sorry"

The moment the words left his lips, he felt unbelievably small and weak. Never before had he ever let on that he was prideful and blinded, it wasn't a Nord's way. A Nord was strong and held true to his beliefs, even if the beliefs were wrong. The Nords were and always will be a headstrong race. Yet, here he was, looking at a fellow Nord whom he almost killed with his foolish actions, and couldn't help but bring himself to apologize for all the foolish and idiotic things he did since they met. He figured she would yell at him, curse him for being so stubborn and rude, and curse him for making her believe that she caused all the pain in Jorrvaskr. Yet, he believed it was what he deserved, he even wished for it.

"Oh, Vilkas, it's okay" Her words brought him to reality, completely stunned. Never would he have believed she would forgive him for the pain he caused her. He searched for her eyes again and she smiled, "Besides, it wasn't your fault for my getting hurt. It was the Silverhand, and you did everything you could to bring me back to Whiterun despite the fact I kept telling you not too. Vilkas," She threw her hands in the hair and grinned, "You saved my life".

She was too forgiving for her own good; yet, her words filled his body with so much joy. He couldn't forgive himself, but the fact she forgave him made him feel all the pride that was once wounded, but in a different way. This was more the pride of having a Nord, who was a fantastic warrior and a champion over fate, forgive him for all the misgivings. He felt as if Lady Mara personally came down to Nirn and told him he was the best man on Nirn.

"Just like that, you, forgive me?"  
"Of course, I can tell you feel bad. Why would I drag it out even further?" She smile slyly and placed a finger on her lips, acting as if she was thinking, "But, you could make it up to me by getting me a bottle of Black Brier Mead to wash the bitter taste from my mouth"

Her motions distracted him and the wolf began to stir within him. He didn't respond, only nodded silently and stood from the chair. He would have ran out the door, if she didn't stop him with her final words.

"Thank you, Vilkas. I mean it" Her eyes, her smile, her forgiveness, it all awoke something inside him.  
"You're welcome" He didn't know where he found his voice, but he thanked the Gods he did and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Outside the door, Vilkas sat on the on the cold stone. The beast was howling inside his body and began to fill his brain with thoughts stemming all over the place. All carnivorous, primal thoughts that resembled the way a wolf thought in a mans body.

 _Gods, what is happening?_


	11. The Healing Process: Day 2

**Day 2**

 _3:00 in the morning_

The wolf ran through the fields outside Whiterun, hunting and taking down the prey in his path. He only sought the elk or the deer, never the human. He relished in the feeling of the dirt under his paws and the wind in his fur. It had been many moons since that transformation two nights ago, and all he wanted was to keep changing, to fuel the carnal instincts that dwelled within him.

Suddenly, the wolf halted and looked to Whiterun. Its eyes watched the smoke form the Skyforge rise up into the air, and let out a low growl.

 _5:00 in the morning_

With daylight now starting to peak through the trees that surround Whiterun, Vilkas snuck back into Jorrvaskr. Yet, instead of going into the room where the whelps slept, he walked further down the hall to his room. Slowly, he pushed open the door.

The room was dim due to the candles being extinguished long ago, but Vilkas didn't mind. He walked over to the chair across from the bed and sat down, carefully making sure he didn't wake Addilyn up. Placing his elbow into the dresser, he rested into his hand and eyed the dim sleeping figure. There had been no issues for a day, except for stiffness in the left leg, stiffness in the left arm, and lingering pain in the abdomen. The poison seemed to have stopped spreading, so it was up to the companions to make sure that Addilyn was fully better until she was ready to fight.

She said she wanted to walk around and begin getting into practice once more, but Aela was quick to shoot down the idea, stating that she would rather have her in bed for a few more days to become a great warrior then die out on the field like a poor one.

Vilkas chuckled lightly, remembering the look on Addilyn's face when she was told she couldn't go do it. She pouted slightly, but ultimately nodded. It was, interesting, to say the least. Most Nord's Vilkas met were strong through and through, and had very little emotion to them. They were tough, and while having heart and compassion, they believed in the whole there's us and there's milk drinkers thing. Vilkas believed in it too, but that was beside the point. Addilyn was a strong, capable warrior and still had some aspect to her that resembled the other races across Tameriel.

She turned onto her back and let out a slow breath.

All the bumbling questions would have to wait until show woke up.

 _8:00 in the morning_

"Vilkas" A soft voice spoke to him through his slumber. But, he didn't stir, he instead took his hand and waved it in front of him. "Vilkas, come on it's time to get up"

Grumbling, he let his eyes flutter open and saw Addilyn standing in front of him. He groaned and stretched his arms out, "You should be in bed"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to shout across the room to get you up" She limped back to the bed and sat down, Her left leg still didn't like to listen to her, much to her dismay.

The room was still dim, reminding Vilkas he needed to light the scones. He stood up and walked to the table, and begun to work on lighting the room once more. Addilyn watched him, having nothing better to do. Her eyes glanced to the nearby book shelf and she reached over, taking a copy of whatever book she found and begun to read.

When he finished lighting the scones, her turned to look at her. Her hair was frizzy and disheveled from her nights sleep, which was quite a sight. There was no usual composure to her looks, she was no longer so put together.

 _Was she ever?_ Vilkas was so lost in thought he failed to notice her gaze shift from the book in her lap to him. His intense gaze allowing a small blush to creep across the top of her cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with as much courage as possible. Being called back into reality, Vilkas' demeanor immediately changed.  
"Yes!" His voice was quicker then normal, and he watched her eyebrow raise in confusion. He only coughed and nodded his head, "I was just wondering something"

"What is it?" Her almost delicate hands closed the book and set in her lap, her full attention on him. He searched for her eyes, and almost regretted it. There was much fire hidden behind them, even when she was calm. So much emotion was burned within, and he could not even think of a question to ask her. That is, at first.

His mind traced back to the night in the temple, when her screams caused all of Nirn to stir.

"Why is it that when you yelled in the temple, the walls shook?" Her eyes faltered away from Vilkas, but he did not stop speaking to her, "Danica said you were not a normal Nord"

Addilyn had her own reasons for not sharing the truth about her lineage. For one, when many found out that she was the Dragonborn, they all sought her out. Not for friendships, but for hopes of money and fame for simply knowing who she was. Her name, itself, was not very known, so she was able to hide a bit. To all of Nirn, Addilyn was a nobody and the Dragonborn was the savior of mankind. When she joined the Companions, she wanted to belong somewhere with people who would either love or hate her for simply being her. But, she saw no point in hiding it any longer.

"Well… something I discovered about myself when I made it to Skyrim was something that I thought would never be possible," She stalled the words, trying to drag the words out. "I discovered that I was, the Dragonborn"

The words hit him, and he almost could not believe it. But, then it began to make more and more sense. Rather than let him speak, she found more words herself.

"And, most of the time, that knowledge changes people. Greed takes over and they no longer see me they see what my fame can bring them. So, I never speak of it"

That is when Vilkas' laughter filled the room, causing her gaze to lift from the floor to the man. Her eyes widened in confusion as he chuckled to himself.

"I'm being serious!" Her voice became defensive as she shifted her position and was now tall on her knees. The position strained her left leg, but she was determined to be more eye level with the Nord.  
"I'm aware you're being serious" Between the laughs he spoke, much to Addilyn's disbelief and dismay. In the situation, she began to laugh lightly alongside him.  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
"It is simply because, I would never have believed that the Dragonborn to sing a song about herself"

It was at that point that Addilyn fully joined in the laughter. All the the negative emotions that she had felt seemingly melted away as she focused on his laughter mixing with hers in the otherwise quite room.

It was moments like this that made them both forget all the mean things they said to one another in the past.

And made them forget all the awful things that had brewed deep within the halls of Jorrvaskr.

 _10:00 in the morning_

They had spent two hours just talking to one another. When the rest of the hall became lively with the other bodies of the Companions, they did not care enough to notice.

Vilkas was sitting on the floor as he listened to Addilyn tell stories of Cyrodil, the creatures only found there, and the life she led before coming to Skyrim. It was not the most pleasant of lives, but he listened nonetheless.

She had lived in an orphanage until she reached the age of 16. After which, she began to work as a hunter in order to make a living. She never bought a home, because she felt that she was not in one place long to warrant one. She slept in Inns along the roads and on bedrolls under the stars. Living on the roads, she met so many kinds of people, from elves to argonians. When she had gathered the money, she set off to Skyrim.

Without realizing it, all the questions he had about her had been answered. And the ones she did not even realize she had for Vilkas were answered as well.

They would have continued to speak, if Aela had not opened the door.

"Addilyn, there is a Khajiit outside asking for you. He refuses to come inside" Aela leaned against the wood frame as she stared at the man on the floor. Her eyes burned with concern and a little anger. He slowly stood up and faced the Nord woman. The tension between the two of them went unnoticed by Addilyn.  
"Kharjo!" She smiled and stood quickly, which only granted a wobble and for her to grab onto Vilkas' arm for support. All of his attention immediately shifted as he tensed his arm. He took the arm she grabbed and, almost unintentionally wrapped it around her waist as he placed his furthest hand on her shoulder.

"Gods, woman. Don't stand up so quickly" His voice was soaked in concern. She only waved her hand and smiled.  
"I know, I know" She placed her hand on his and nodded. It took her a second to realize the placement of her body in relation to his, and she shyly shrugged off his arms, "I..I'll be more careful"  
"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go walking around outside"  
"I'll have Farkas walk with her so you can get some rest" Aela inputed her thoughts, and before they could interject any other words, called out to Vilkas' brother and had him escort Addilyn outside.

When the two were out of earshot, Aela walked into Vilkas' room and shut the door.

"Are you aware of what you're doing?" She kept her voice low, making sure the rest of the hall could not hear her either.  
"I'm taking care of Addilyn"  
"No, you are obsessing over Addilyn"  
"Gods…"  
"Vilkas, you have to listen to me. Beast blood and obsession do not mix well together"  
"I'm not obsessing over her, Aela!"  
"Then why is it you are constantly with her. She is a grown woman, she can care for herself!"  
"She is a grown woman who almost died because of a stupid mistake I made!"  
"And are you simply just acting nice because this is your fault?" Her voice rang through Vilkas' ears and he stood there.

Was any of the emotion he felt real? Or was it simply the guilt he felt that made him this way to her? Could, everything that she does to him, all be just stemming from the pain in his heart as he watched her lay against the stone on the verge of tears?

Was it all, fake?

He immediately shook his head in response to those ideas, "No"  
"Then what is it? For Gods' sake Vilkas you're acting as if you are…"  
"I'm going to go join Addilyn and Farkas out front" He walked around Aela and left the room without another word.

* * *

"Kharjo," Her arms wrapped around the Khajiit and she smiled. He was one of the greatest friends she had.  
"Fortune smiles upon this meeting" He returned her hug and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "When I heard about your injury, I came to see you"  
"Thank you" She pulled away from him, "I'm doing fine though"  
"You say as I watched you limp down the stairs to get to me"  
"You could have made it easier and met me halfway" She felt a gaze on her back and turned to face Farkas, "Oh, Farkas! This is Kharjo, Kharjo this is Farkas" Pulling him by the arm, Addilyn brought Kharjo slightly closer to Farkas and finally had them introduced. "Kharjo is one of my few friends outside the Companions"

The three were exchanging small talk when Vilkas walked outside. He had not bothered to put back on his armor, so he was in simple street clothes. He watched from afar as Addilyn's eyes flicked up to meet his. He made his way down the stairs and she crossed her arms, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her arm.

"I thought you were resting" Farkas put his fists into his hips and eyed his brother.  
"I don't need to rest" He shook off his brothers comment.

"Well, all the better. You can join Kharjo and I in the market"  
"The market?"  
"I feel that is better for Addilyn to get some fresh air and walk around for a bit" Kharjo placed an arm around her shoulders, to which Addilyn responded to by wrapping around his waist.

Vilkas' heartbeat quickened and he felt a mix of emotions fill every inch of him. The beast inside began to growl, banging against the cage. He heard the words flow out her mouth, but they were as slow as sleeping tree sap. He only came back to Nirn when she looked at him and tilted her head, withdrawing her arm from Kharjo and taking a step towards him.

"Everything alright?" Her voice seemed so quiet to him, he was not even sure she was talking to him. It was only the fact her eyes were staring into his that he knew the words were meant for him.  
"Yes, I guess I am a little tired" He forced a smile out of his soul.  
"If you want, you can go rest and Kharjo can just…"  
"No! I'll come"

His voice cut through all other voices that could even be heard and she only nodded.

"Brother… Tell Aela I've gone out with Addilyn and Kharjo" Vilkas directed his attention to Farkas, and Farkas only slowly agreed before retreating back into Jorrvaskr.

* * *

 **Vilkas POV**

 _I don't exist._

 _That has to be it, I don't exist._

 _All this time, she has been talking to this cat, and I am behind just watching them talk. Talk!_

 _This shouldn't be angering you.  
_ ** _But it_** ** _is_** _  
_

 _I need to remain calm, I don't own her. She isn't mine. She is a free woman._

"Vilkas?"

 _Gods! Her voice sounds so beautiful._

 _What in Oblivion?_ "What is it?"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Jorrvaskr and lay down? I know I've been taking up your bed and I'm sure sleeping in that chair is not comfortable"  
 _And leave you alone with this, Kharjo?_ "No, I'm fine"

 _There she goes again, talking to him, and not me!_

"Well, I should be going. The caravan needs me" _Thank the Gods!_

He gave her another hug, and my blood ran cold. I watched him leave her side as she waved after him. Only when she turned back to me is when I felt my heartbeat once more.

"Shall we head back?"

 _That voice is going to kill me. Gods, what is happening to me?_

"Yes"


	12. The Healing Process: Day 3

_**A/N: This chapter starts off a little, risque, let's say. It is not full smut or NSFW. But, it isn't exactly clean either. So, if you don't want to read it, then you can just scroll past it and ignore it. This theme of frustration and carnal pleasures continues throughout the entirity of this chapter, as I discuss the differences between the Monster and the Man.**_

* * *

 _"Mmm, Vilkas" He could get drunk off of her voice like that. It was small, vulnerable. The beast growled in approval of it and was trying hard to hear more of it. Her lips were molded to his as they exchanged heated breaths. He didn't care about anything else but the fact she was here with him. Kissing him, allowing him to hold her close to his body so he could not tell where his warmth ended and where hers began._

 _No, he could tell where hers began... Definitely._

 _His hands traced down to her hips and gripped them like they were his life line. His lips parted from hers, enticing a whimper from her. The noise filled his soul with pride, he moved his lips down to his jaw and placed small kisses down to her neck. Nipping lightly at the skin, her voice was in his ears. Each noise spurring him on. He knew he was effectively removing any scent and marking of another man, and that could make his chest swell with pride just alone._

 _"Vilkas..."  
"Hmm?  
_ _"Vilkas..."_

* * *

 **Day 3**

 _8:27 in the morning_

"Vilkas, you need to wake up..." Addilyn looked on the stone floor at the Nord man. He had fallen asleep there almost as soon as they returned to Jorrvaskr the previous night.

The sight of him passing out truly had made her smile and shake her head. She had known he was tired simply from the walk through the market, and he only proved that everyone at Jorrvaskr knew he was exhausted. He had slept through the entire night on the floor, and no one could move him. He was like a rock. Farkas had tried, but his dead weight body was too much to manage. Not too heavy, just flimsy and floppy. So, before Addilyn had gone to bed herself, she and Aela had gathered some furs to make him as comfortable as one could be on a stone floor.

"Nnghh..." Vilkas groaned at her voice, reluctantly opening his eyes. In an instant they met Addilyn's, and he entire dream rushed through his brain. If he had not known better, he could have sworn he possessively growled.  
"What is it?" He watched her pupils dilate slightly and he immediately got defensive and embarrassed. Maybe he did growl, and he truly just didn't notice.

"N…Nothing. I just slept uncomfortably" As he sat up, he felt his back crack. Addilyn winced and sat up with him.  
"That did not sound good" She sat on the bed for a moment.

"Do you want to lay on the bed to relax for a moment?" She cast her hand to the bed and looked at him.

 ** _Do it. She's inviting you into bed with her. Do it._**

Vilkas was painfully aware of how much the Beast wanted to climb into bed with her and finish the dream it was enjoying oh so much. But, Vilkas was still the one in charge her.

"No, it's fine. I should go get your daily potion and something to eat" **_You idiot._** He stood up, and was happy that the sconces were dim, or else she would see the remnants of his dream.  
"I just feel bad that you had slept on the floor last night" Her voice became small and shrugged her shoulders, "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No… No… Just stay here. You need more rest. I don't want you to push yourself"  
"I walked around Whiterun yesterday-"  
"Which is exactly why you relax more today" He made his voice firm, and before she could protest, he left the room.

He did not walk up the stairs right away. He, instead, laid against the wall outside his room and groaned softly.

He knew what the Beast wanted. The beast wanted to own her, to control her and make sure he was the only one who got to touch her and kiss her. But, is that what Vilkas truly wanted?

The Beast and him often took different views and wanted things differently. The Beast sought carnal pleasures, like sex and food. Vilkas sought more of an emotional bond with people, and found pleasure in simply reading or fighting. The Beast wanted to own and possess her, but Vilkas could not figure out what he truly wanted.

 _ **Her. You want her! So, go in there and take her!**_ _No. That's what you want. That isn't what I want. **You want it too!** No I don't. It's not my job to own her, owning her is wrong!_

If Aela had ever taught him a thing in their life together in the Companions, it is that you don't conquer a Nord woman unless she wants to be conquered. And, until that moment, you need to accept the fact that you are not going to be anything more then friends.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes before pushing himself off the wall and making his way to the mead hall. He wanted Addilyn to get better. He wanted to give Kodlak a Nordic burial. He wanted to earn the forgiveness of Kodlak's spirit for how he behaved at Driftshade Refuge. He wanted to earn Addilyn's forgiveness for being the worst Shield-Brother since she joined.

That is what Vilkas wanted.

He could worry about all those other emotions later, he needed to be in the present until she gave him a reason to look towards the future.

* * *

Addilyn laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew Vilkas had not gone upstairs because she could still feel his presence and smell his scent. It was like rainwater in the fields of Whiterun. It calmed all her senses, even when she could feel that his emotions were not stable.

Maybe it was the Soul of the Dragon that helped her remain in control of the Beast, but she never felt the intense pull to change or to engage in the carnal pleasures like the wolves. She was able to be in control of the Beast.

 _But, Vilkas has had the cursed gift a lot longer then you... and he rarely transformed. Maybe you can remain in control because you've only been given the blessing of Hircine for almost a month, Vilkas has had it for almost ten years._

She sat up in the bed when she heard him finally move away and quickly looked for her satchel on the ground. She found the journal buried beneath several potions, flowers and gems and flicked through it. She had written down the information involving Kodlak and the coven of witches who cursed the Companions long ago. She hoped that by reading the journal, she would be able to find an answer into the curing of curse. Her notes explained the Tomb of Ysgramor, and how the souls of the Harbingers could be cleansed within its walls. But, they required Wuuthrad to enter the tomb, making it impossible to reach at this moment.

 _All this work, was for nothing._

Addilyn shut the book and let it slip to the floor, with a small huff, she fell back on the bed.

 _Sorry that I can't be much help, Vilkas. You'll have to have this curse until we figure out what to do._

* * *

 _9:41 in the morning_

She had reluctantly drank the potion and immediately sought to eat the food to avoid the bitter taste in her mouth. Vilkas only watched her in silence, his mind always faltering back to his dream while he slept. But, the overwhelming guilt in his chest pained him more then the Beast's inner roaring.

Despite the fact she had forgiven him, he felt that he was no where near truly earning her forgiveness. He felt his forgiveness would require much more then a simple apology.

He watched her set the plate down and immediately took it from the bed to the table. He lingered by the table and let out a small sigh.

"Vilkas, is everything alright?" Slowly, she was able to push herself up from the bed and walk over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly, after which she pulled away.  
"I said that you should be laying down" His voice was distant which only caused her to stand her ground more.  
"You've been acting strangely since you woke up, it's worrying me"

Vilkas groaned and quickly spun around and picked her up, an action that made her gasp. Gently, he sat her down on the bed.

"I said I was fine, and that you should be laying down. Because how is the great Dragonborn supposed to fight for the Companions if she can no longer walk. And trust me when I say, that worries me" His voice was low, each hand caging her into her place, his face close to hers. He kept a firm gaze locked on hers. Rather than cowering away, she met his eyes. She could feel the emotion radiating off of him.  
"I understand, but if you would just talk to me, I would not have to get up" Neither of them were going to back down, that was obvious. His grey eyes began to falter from hers to her lips.

 _ **Kiss her, you pathetic**_ **moron**.

He was so close to listening to those thoughts. To give in to the voice of the Beast and relish in the feeling. But, the sound of Farkas and Aela pulled him away from Addilyn in an instant.

* * *

 _12:07 in the afternoon_

Today was Kodlak's funeral, and everyone was to meet at the Skyforge to give him the proper send off to the afterlife.

As proper as it could be since he could not reach the mists of Sovengarde. And even though no one was saying it, it was breaking everyone's heart. All he had wanted in life was to remove the Beast blood from his veins, and the Companions could not even do that.

They all felt as if they had failed Kodlak.

"Addilyn. It's time to go" Vilkas had begun to help her off the bed. But, she remained limp and silent, "I know that it's difficult, but we have to go. You know that we have to go"  
"I know we do" She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly brought herself up, "It's just going to be very difficult"  
"It's going to be very difficult for all of us. But, that is why we all need to be there" Vilkas made sure she was steady before walking alongside of her.  
"You're right…" Her voice trailed off as she limped lightly. "For Kodlak"

The funeral seemed to last an eternity, and every companion felt their hearts fall. When Kodlak's body was finally burned on the Skyforge, Addilyn felt all the emotion fill her body. She could have cried, she could have screamed, she could have cursed all the Gods for her misfortune. But, she just stood there among all her fellow companions, staring blankly at the roaring fire. Vilkas gave her shoulder a squeeze, staring at the fire in the same way as she was. Pain eating away at both of their souls.

"Vilkas... I think I'm going to head back to Jorrvaskr..." Addilyn moved away from his side, limping away from her Nord counterpart.  
"I'll walk with you" Vilkas followed after her.  
"No, Athis and Ria will walk her down. We need to speak to you in the Underforge" Aela placed a hand on Vilkas' shoulder and stopped him from following after him.

Vilkas reluctantly watched Addilyn go down the stone steps of the Skyforge before walking with Farkas and Vilkas into the Underforge.

* * *

Addilyn was able to convince Athis and Ria to let her sit outside in the Skyrim sun, and when they had found themselves inside Jorrvaskrs halls, she sneaked into the Underforge after her fellow members of the Circle.

"He had one wish before he died, and he didn't get it! It's as simple as that" Addilyn could hear Vilkas before she even entered the Underforge, and was able to sneak in without being seen in order to listen to their conversation. She stayed by the door, leaning against the stone, trying to remain out of sight. Since they were so preoccupied with their conversation, they did not notice her.  
"Being moonborn is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas" Aela became defensive, always trying to defend her wishes to keep the beast blood.  
"Maybe for you, but he wanted to be clean! He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glory's of Sovengarde. And all that was taken from him" Vilkas had a point, and it stirred anger in her stomach as well, adjusting her position, she straightened her back, almost deciding to stand with Vilkas in the Underforge and help defend Kodlak.  
"And you and Addilyn avenged him" Aela did not seem to falter, and at that point, Addilyn began to further enter the stony room.  
"Kodlak did not care for vengeance" Farkas, the more levelheaded one in this meeting, finally spoke up in defense for Kodlak and his brother.  
"No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about," Addilyn finally made it to the stone bowl, placing her palms on the rim, she spoke with as much firmness she could muster, "We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood". Addilyn connected eyes with Aela, who reluctantly nodded her head.  
"You're all right, it's what he wanted and he deserved to have it"  
"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor"  
"There the souls of the harbingers would head the call of Northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces like it has been for a thousand years"

The door to the Underforge opened, and Eorlund entered to join the members of the circle, sensing it was his moment to enter and save the day, "And Dragons were once stories. And elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon, a tool. And tools are meant to be broken, and repaired"

"Is that? Did you repair the blade?" Vilkas walked closer to Addilyn in order to see Eurlond easier, in utter disbelief over Wuuthrad being wielded after being in mere pieces for thousands of years.  
"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here," Addilyn felt pride fill her chest. "The flames of the hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall reforge Wuuthrad, and now it will take you to meet him once more"

Eurlond looked around at the members of the circle, all filled with wonder and amazement at the chance to fulfill Kodlak's wishes. All the hopelessness that was felt not even five minutes ago had been extinguished, perhaps forever. Finally, Eurlond held Wuuthrad out towards Addilyn.

"As the one who bore the fragments, and considering you almost died retrieving them, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle" Slowly, Addilyn extended her hands to accept Wuuthrad from Eurlond. When it landed in her grasp, Addilyn almost faltered. The combination of feeling weak from her accident and the blade being heavy caught her off guard, but Vilkas was quick to sturdy her once again. She looked at the blade in her hands, and smiled.

"I'll carry it with honor"

* * *

 _7:58 at_ _night_

Due to Addilyn's injury, they decided to hold off the voyage to the Tomb of Ysgramor until she could walk properly. It would be a day at most, and it gave them the chance to gather all the needed equipment and supplies for the voyage.

For Vilkas, it gave him the chance to come to terms with the idea that Addilyn would be going into battle so soon after a life threatening injury. To him, everyone seemed okay with her putting her life in danger again. But, he saw all the negative things that could happen. She could be weak from the injury, or she could falter again. She had no sword to fight with and definitely could not fight hand to hand for an even longer amount of time.

Wuuthrad had been laid down onto the table in Vilkas' room, a constant reminder of what was to come. It filled his heart with fear. He looked over to Addilyn, who was reading her notes on the Tomb of Ysgramor and cleansing the soul of the Moonborn.

"Addilyn... Don't go with us"  
"What?" She looked up from her book, and only found Vilkas' pleading eyes instead of the fiery passion that once filled them.  
"Please don't go with us. You have done enough for Kodlak, killing the witches and retrieving the fragments. You have pleased his soul"  
"Vilkas, it is not in your power to tell me whether or not I should go. I'm going, and you won't be able to change my mind on that"

Vilkas stood up from the table and made his way to the bed, seating himself beside her. The Beast may want to own and posses Addilyn for himself, but Vilkas finally found out what his mind wanted.

Vilkas wanted to protect Addilyn at all costs, even though she could protect herself with no problems. She was a strong, even stubborn, Nord who tried hard to make sure she was worthy of her name. And yet, she was still a sweet woman who tried hard to help those around hers, with a heart that sought to rectify all past misgivings that people had done to men they should call brother.

He wanted to be someone she could depend on, someone who could help her when she was scared, protect her when she was weak, care for her when she was hurt.

He wanted to be there for her, whenever she wanted him to be there.

"Addilyn, it scares me to death at the thought that you almost died. It made me realize just how, horrible I had been to you. You are one of the most capable Nord women out there, and the only reason I was such a stubborn man was because, at the time, I thought you were going to bring on the destruction of the companions" He swallowed hard, and finally met her gaze, "But, I was wrong. I was not stubborn for that, I was stubborn because you were a woman who could be better than me in every way because you were so caring and compassionate without being a milk-drinker. And it caused me to treat you like you were nothing more than a whelp. But, seeing you on the floor of that abandoned fort made me realize that the one thing that I was most scared to lose was not my pride, my strength, or my family…" He placed a hand on her wrist, so close to her hand, but so far…

"It was you. Losing you scares me more then anything else in this world"


End file.
